The Lake Monster/Transcript
Previously..... **Matthew: OFFICERS!!! W-we need help!!! **Diego: Help?! What happened! Did someone get hurt!! **Matthew: It’s worse! A girl from my team have been murdered!! In the present.... **Diego: M-murdered?! Was she a child!! **Matthew: She was about the same age as me.... **Diego: Despite your style.... I can obviously tell you’re 13 or something...... sighs **Diego: Oh well.... where did the murder happen.... **Matthew: I-It’s on the lake... I-I’ll lead you.... Chapter 1 *Investigate lake (Victim identified: Rani Cohen) **Diego: Oh god..... It’s even worse than I imagined!! **Diego: The poor child was eaten by piranhas! Not even Trish Coletti deserves that fate!!! **Diego: Seeing that the boat she was pushed from is still floating on the lake, the killer must’ve swam all the way to the docks, and by saying that, they must be some darn great swimmers.... **Diego: It would be a good idea to investigate the docks too, and also speak to that blonde kiddo.... *Talk to Matthew (1 star) **Diego: Look kid, considering the fact that you reported the murder that makes you a suspect. **Matthew: Yeah... whatever, now can we have this dealt with?! **Diego: To begin with, what’s your name? **Matthew: Matthew Walker, friends call make Matt or Mate. Sis calls me Mateo, but don’t call me that! Bruh! **Diego: Internally cringing............. **Diego: Walker? Sister? Are you Natasha’s brother?! **Matthew: OK! That’s enough, I’m honestly tired of the grownups in camp referring me as “her brother”. **Matthew: Yes, she is my sister. Now get outta my way, bitch. **Diego: Ugh....... This here is a perfect example of kids nowadays..... It’s just soo...... **Diego: You’re right... we have no business on people’s life choices, I just hope he regrets growing up so fast, once he reaches 18..... *Investigate docks **Diego: Aww..... what a cute little plushie..... **Diego: Not trying to sound sexist, but I doubt that belongs to our witness, and seeing how our victim looks, I doubt she’s the type to play with stuffed toys... **Diego: Seeing that the blue team kids were there, I think we should ask the blue team counselor who this toy belongs to, and MAYBE he could explain what came to his mind, bringing a group of kids to a lake of piranhas! *Speak to the blue team counselor (1 star) **Aaron: Sup, mates!! Would you like me to help you with some- Oh! Nevermind, you’re not from team blue..... **Diego: Team blue, purple, yellow... whatever! You still have to help us! We’re investigate a fucking murder! **Aaron: Oh yes! Rani Cohen... Matthew spoke about it..... **Diego: Can you explain what were you thinking!! You brought children to a lake of flesh-eating monsters!! **Aaron: Chill...... I only brought them there, because one of the campers, what’s his name.... Edward Rami- something suggested for me to teach them how to swim.. And like... man... you can’t say no to kids... **Aaron: Besides, piranhas don’t bite unless they smell blood. We left the lake the moment, the now-late Rani injured herself. I don’t know why she went back there.... **Diego (holding a plushie): Another question, do you know whose plushie is this? **Aaron: Why?! That’s my sister’s!! **Diego: We’d like to speak to her! *Give the plushie to Anna-Rose (1 star) **Anna-Rose: YAYYY!!!! You found Nana! I’ve been looking for her everywhere! Thank you soooooo much!!!!! **Diego: You’re welcoming Anna........ **Diego: I presume you heard about how Rani... erm........ **Anna-Rose: I-I saw her.... m-Matthew and I.......... **Diego: Oh dear..... **Anna-Rose (crying): It was so awful...... Her body w-was.... b-blood.... **Eduardo (holding ice-cream cones): There, there....... here.... Matthew brought ice-cream for us, take one.... **Anna-Rose: T-thank you..... **Diego: Anna... It must have been really awful for you.... I- **Diego: I don’t think you want to share the details... so we’ll give you some space. However, we may need to speak to you later.... *Send the body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer eats ice-cream) **Hasuro: I don’t usually complain about non-hot corpses..... but this.... is just AWFUL!!! **Hasuro: The girl literally looks 12 or 13! What could she have possibly done to deserve THIS!!! **Diego: Many kids these days act WAYYY older than their age! And judging by her hair color, and the large amount of make-up on her face...... I doubt she was a saint, but still..... she was too young..... **Hasuro: Now..... we don’t want to throw a pity party..... so lets get to the details..... **Hasuro: The girl was obviously attacked by piranhas... and these piranhas were attracted from an injury she received by accident or something..... **Diego: So the killer didn’t cut her to attract the fish? Does that mean the murder could’ve been an accident? I mean.... she was obviously pushed judging by the fact she wasn’t facing the water, but the killer may not have meant t- **Hasuro: I sure hope this is the case... Especially since the killer enjoyed a cone of ice-cream before getting her killed...... **Diego: So the killer eats ice-cream, that’s like... nearly everyone in camp.... lets add that to their profile anyway..... At the cabin living room.... **Mia: Oh Diego! I’ve heard about the murder! Is it true that one of the child campers got killed!!! **Diego: Unfortunately..... **Mia: This is awful! I mean..... I knew this would happen eventually, considering the serial killer were chasing, but........ **Diego: Now now..... I know this is awful, but we have to calm our nerves, or else we wouldn’t be able to catch that Kinder Reaper.... **Diego: We already know that both Anna-Rose and Matthew eats ice-cream..... **Diego: In addition, we know that Aaron is a a good swimmer, since he was going to teach the children to swim..... **Diego: So far, none expresses their opinion on the- **Zoe: Officers! There you are! **Diego: Mrs Jones? What are you doing here! **Zoe: One of the kids in the foster home I work at, have ran away!!!! Chapter 2 **Zoe: Officers! There you are! **Diego: Mrs Jones? What brings you here? **Zoe: You remember that kid, Joseph! The one whose brother, you arrested!! **Zoe: He ran away from the foster house!! **Diego: Shit...... Zoe.... you see we can’t really leave the Xerdan Forest, we’re investigating a murder, and after that, there’s that seria- **Zoe: Well... He IS in the Xerdan Forest, or else I wouldn’t have drove all the way from Moneyville to see you! **Diego: Which part of it? **Zoe: I don’t know exactly.... but I was told he’s settling near the lake....... **Diego: We’ll get him immediately! Let’s go, Hamilton! *Investigate forest **Joseph: AHHH!!!! W-what are you doing here!! **Diego: Question is: What are YOU Doing here!!! **Zoe: There you are, you naughty kid! **Joseph: Go away! I don’t need any of your help!!! **Zoe: Joseph, please..... I get that you aren’t used to going to different families, but you’re too young to depend on yourself.... Here.... I’ll get you some ice-cream to clear up your mind..... **Diego: Now that we found him... We should return to the investiga- **Diego: You found some clues? **Diego: A message to the victim, what does it say..... **Diego: “Act your age, before you call me an amateur, Rani!” **Diego: Who did the victim refer as “immature”....... Well...... Yoyo may help us with this..... **Diego: You found a torn photo too...... You think it has to do something with the murder, or is it just a personal belonging of Joseph? **Diego: Speaking of Joseph.... Chances he met up with the kids at the blue team, and maybe the victim herself...... **Diego: This makes him a possible suspect! *Ask Joseph if he knew the victim (1 star) **Joseph: You already caught me! What do you want from me now!! **Diego: Joseph... can you explain to us, why out of all places you just to settle in the Xerdan Forest? Don’t you know how dangerous it is, with the serial killer and stuff? **Joseph: I had no clue about the killer, I just hid there, thinking no one would bother search there. Besides, I’m a man! And I can depend of myself! I know how to hunt and how to swim, and I’ve got all survival skills!! **Diego: But that’s still enough to take down a serial killer! **Diego: Have you spoken to any kids in the camp? **Joseph: I tried my hardest to avoid getting attention for the 3 days I spent here, so not really.... Only some red-headed pig-tailed girl, and a girl with brown-blonde hair...... **Diego: You mean Rani? **Joseph: Yes, How did you know her na- **Diego: She got murdered! **Joseph: Oh no no! This is awful! She may not have been modest, or nice, but I never thought anyone would hurt her! **Joseph: I-I swear! I had nothing to do with this!! **Diego: We doubt you did.... but seeing you settled near the crime-scene for 3 days, we sadly have no other choice but to suspect you... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Diego: Great job! Now let me see the ph- **Diego: EWWWW......... **Diego: The hell is this! You’re right! We have to confront Aaron about that!! *Confront Aaron about him dancing with the victim (1 star) **Diego: Aaron Camper! You were held to be responsible on the camper’s safety! **Diego: And now we find a picture of you! In a nightclub, letting a 13 year old dancing with you, like a stripper?? **Aaron: I swear! I can explain!! **Aaron: I was nightclub having fun, when I met Rani, and I found her cute, so I danced with her! **Aaron: With all the makeup she was wearing, and her provocative clothes, I-I thought she was 16 or something!! **Aaron: I didn’t know she was 13 until I met her again at camp!!! **Diego: You didn’t know? It was obvious by her height and body figure that she was a child! **Diego: Anyway, we’re not hear to judge you on your blindness, lets leave, Hamilton! *Send message to Yoyo **Diego: Yoyo! Have you determined what type of person could’ve written this message! **Yoyo: Sure, indeed!! **Yoyo: To begin with, the message was from a child, probably younger than the victim! **Yoyo: The writing is girly, meaning it came from a girl..... **Diego: And judging by the message, Rani must’ve called her immature! **Diego: We know a child younger than the victim, who unlike the victim, she acts her age! **Diego: Let’s talk to Anna-Rose!! *Speak to Anna-Rose, concerning her message (1 star) **Diego: Anna, we’ve seen the message you sent to the victim, did she call you immature, and why?! **Anna-Rose: Yes, she did! And it’s all because I like to play with toys, and wear pretty clothes!! **Anna-Rose: But that’s not the only thing she did, she and her friends would always bully me for being childish!!! **Anna-Rose: But I’m not childish! I’m just simply acting my age! She’s the one acting lie a teenager, like Aaron! **Diego: Funny thing... Not even teenagers dress the way kid do nowadays..... **Diego: I’m sorry to hear that the victim bullied you, and I hope you haven’t killed her for this..... Later....... **Diego: Hamilton, I believe we may have left some clues at the lake docks, maybe we should take a look at it! *Investigate land **Diego: You found a flip flop? A part of it is ripped off..... we should probably give it to Sploder, who may determine how it ended up in that condition..... **Diego: Whose glasses are these?! **Diego: Maybe we should ask Aaron.... At the blue cabin..... **Aaron: This is the third time you came to me! What do you want?! **Diego: Mr Camper, we’d like to know who these glasses belong to.... **Aaron: These glasses! I already told you about the person, he’s the one who suggested we go to the lake, though..... I kinda said his name wrong.... **Aaron: His name’s Eduardo Ramirez... **Diego: Thank you. Lets go talk to Ramirez!! *Speak to Eduardo (1 star) **Eduardo: Thank you! Now I can see clearly, where did you find it! **Diego: It was at the lake, the place which you asked your counselor to take you to... **Eduardo: Yes.... it was stupid of me... I wasn’t aware about the piranhas, I just wanted to go for a swim.... **Diego: Considering that you are now a suspect.... We’d like to know about your relationship with the victim...... **Eduardo: Rani was one of my friends.... I just can’t think of anyone who’d do this to her..... **Eduardo: I admit that I didn’t like how she treated Anna-Rose for her childishness, but still...... she didn’t deserve to die...... **Diego: Yes.... She was still.... at least physically a child..... **Diego: It must be sad for you losing a friend, we’ll give you some time to mourn, but be aware that we will come back to you, eventually.... **Diego: You’re right, we do know that Eduardo eats ice-cream, it would be smart of us, to note this down, alongside the fact he’s a swimmer.... *Send flip-flop to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears flip-flops; Killer attribute: Killer has a piranha bite) **Diego: Sploder, did you figure out how the flip-flop ended up like this..... **Sploder: It was simple, your killer wore it! **Diego: How do you know?! **Sploder: The flip-flop is like this, because it was bitten by a piranha fish! **Diego: So the piranhas did manage t- **Diego: Oh god! Why haven’t I thought of this! There are so many piranhas on the lake! There’s no way the killer made it out, without being bitten! **Diego: I bet you the shoe wasn’t the only thing that got injured! This gives us two extra clues! The killer having a bite! AND!!! The fact their wearing flip-flops! **Diego: And that’s bot even helpful, as all the suspect are wearing flip-flops, even Joseph! At the lake..... **Diego: Natasha! What are you doing here! **Natasha: I came to summer camp not only to have fun, but also so I can learn more about animals!! **Natasha: And to me.... These piranhas seem interesting...... **Diego: They are interesting, but they’re dangerous, you shouldn’t be there alo- **Hamida (riding a boat): Hey Diego! Hey Hamilton!! **Diego: Hamida! What are you doing here! Chapter 3 **Hamida (rowing a boat): Hey Diego! Hey Hamilton! **Diego: Hamida- What are you doing here?! **Hamida (rowing a boat): STAY WHERE YOU ARE!! I’m coming to you both! **Natasha: Couldn’t she just go around the lake? **Diego: You don’t know Hamida...... she likes to do things.... a little too dramatic........ After Hamida arrives, you go to the woods to discuss something.... **Hamida: No ones watching.... **Hamida: Good! Now we can speak! **Diego: Why the privacy? Is it something so important? Does it have something to do with Mia, like a surpri- **Hamida: No. It’s about The New Olympians!! **Hamida: I think I know how we would catch the traito- **Diego: Hamida, please, we don’t want to talk about this.... **Hamida: Why?! Is it because you don’t trust me? **Diego: I’ll be honest with you... I honestly lost a little trust on everyone on the team, after hearing about the traitor. And out of all of them, I trust you the least..... **Hamida: Wh- **Diego: Hamida! I don’t want to offend you or anything! But I do have reasons, many of The New Olympians are friends of yours! Forgive me.... But I really do have difficulty in seeing you as trustworthy.... in fact, even Mia feels the same way.... **Hamida: Mia?! You’re joking..... **Diego: It’s true—- **Hamida: Blah blah blah!!!! I refuse to believe this!!! Mia would never mistrust me, I know she wouldn’t! You’re lying!! **Hamida: Anyway, If you don’t want to hear my plan, FINE!! **Diego: Hamida! Wait- **Diego: ......... **Diego: Now.... Don’t look at me like this, Hamilton. I-I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, but you know that having a corrupt member of the force is a very serious problem, we can’t just treat anyone with open arms.... **Diego: Anyway, seeing that we are in the forest, we may as will search it again.... *Investigate bushes **Diego: There’s something carved on the rock: “Stay away from me, Rani”, and the person who carved it is, Joseph! **Diego: Joseph never told us the victim bothered him..... We need to speak with him..... **Diego: And that phone is obviously our victim’s judging by the fact her picture’s on the homescreen. We should send it to Clay, to see whether he finds something there.... *Talk to Joseph (1 star) **Diego: Joseph, during your stay in the forest, did the victim bother you? **Joseph: Why are you asking me this? **Diego: We found the message you carved on a rock for her.... **Joseph: sigh.... Yes! She was annoying me!!! **Joseph: It all started with her flirting with me, but then she started acting sexual towards me, by doing things such as groping me!!! **Joseph: Can you believe her nerves! I’ve told her multiple times: I’M NOT INTERESTED!! I’m a man, I don’t go out with children like her! **Diego: You’re basically just one year apart.... **Diego: Anyway, I hope you didn’t kill her to stop her from bothering you... *Send phone to Clay **Clay: I have a weird question, considering the greek gods exist..... Does that mean we aren’t allowed to use terms such as “Jesus Christ!”. Because that’s legit my reaction upon searching that phone!!! **Clay: The girl is 13, and exchanging inappropriate pictures , while never dared approaching my crush!! **Diego: Crush? On who? **Clay: It’s none of your business, Diego..... **Diego: Okayyyyyyyy....... Anyway, who did share her private pictures with..... **Clay: Her boyfriend, a 13 year old called Matthew Walker..... **Diego: Matthew Walker? You mean our witness, he never said a thing about this! **Diego: You’re right! Let’s grill him with it! *Ask Matthew why he never spoke of his relationship with the victim (1 star) **Diego: Matt, we came to know that you and the victim were “lovebirds”, why did you fail to mention it?! **Matthew: Cos’ I dumped that hoe, just yesterday..... **Diego: Hoe? You know at that age, you shouldn’t be saying that word, unless when referring to gardening tools.... **Matthew: And who do you think you are telling me what I can, and can’t do? **Diego: A cop, perhaps..... anyway, how is she a “hoe”... **Matthew: I caught that slut making out with another boy!! **Diego: Making out?! You’re kidding... I mean, you kids today, act strange, but I never thought it was that fa- **Matthew: I’m serious! She’ve cheating on me with Eduardo, in the past 3 days! **Diego: Eduardo? But he doesn’t seem like the type of person to perform sexual acts at a young age! **Diego: Either way... We have to confront him on this! *Speak to Eduardo (1 star) **Diego: Eduardo, you never told us that you made out with the victim?! **Eduardo: What?! I never made out with her, our whole relationship was just us calling ourselves “babe”, and kissing!! **Eduardo: But wait? How did you know about that!! **Diego: Matthew told u- **Eduardo: Matthew! Oh god! So he knew! Great! Now he’s going to put me in the top of his bullying targets because of this! **Eduardo: This is exactly what I wanted to prevent, but Rani couldn’t hide the affair properly, she just had to tell her girlfriends all about it! One of them must have told Matthew!! **Diego: Wow..... you seem really scared of Matthew, maybe enough to kill Rani, to silence her..... **Eduardo: What no! Rani was the first girl, I ever kissed! I would never kill her, even if Matthew was to murder me over the affair! Later....... **Diego: God......... Just how lustful could the victim get..... **Diego: Not only did she had an openly-active relationship with a guy, she also had another one by her side... **Diego: And if THAT’S not enough! She was being a womanizer toward another!! **Diego: I’m not saying she deserved her fate, but damn.... she was obviously no saint...... **Diego: Good point..... We should probably take another look at the boat, we can probably find one last clue before arresting the killer! *Investigate boat (Killer attribute: Killer wears glasses) **Diego: What did you find?! **Diego: I’ve seen enough of these from both Hasuro and Sploder, this is a cloth used to clean glasses...... **Diego: No pictures of the victim shows her as a glasses-wearer, so that means the killer wears glasses! Later..... **Diego: Ok Hamilton! We’ve found all the evidence, now lets go arrest our lake monster! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Joseph! You killed Rani?! **Joseph: What no! What makes you think that! **Diego: You literally have a piranha bite on you! **Joseph: So what?! You see a the most obvious clue, and automatically accuse me of murder? Literally everyone in the blue team ended up being bitten by piranhas, while the idiots decided to swim in the lake.... **Diego: Don’t call them idiots for swimming, when you did the same thing to run away from the piranhas, after pushing the victim....... **Joseph: Just because I’m a good swimmer, doesn’t mean I murdered her. Heck, the murder took place near a camp, campers are taught these skills. **Diego: Yeah, but not all our suspects wear glasses, and the other two other than you, either don’t have a piranha bite, or too young to swim..... **Joseph: ........ **Joseph: FINE! I-I ADMIT IT! B-BUT I DIDN’T MEAN TO!!! **Joseph: Look! I wasn’t feeling well, and so I decided to ride a boat, to feel better...... **Joseph: While I was about to row, Rani came and asked me for a ride... a-and said OK.... **Joseph: Mid-way! Piranhas came out of nowhere! They were attracted to the blood coming out of Rani’s wound!!! **Joseph: Rani knew, although they were attracted to her, they’d still eat any human that comes to their way, and so she tried to push me, so she can swim away, while I was being eaten!! **Joseph: I pushed her back to stop her, but I was too strong! She fell from the boat, and..... **Joseph (crying): ...... **Joseph: I wanted to save her! But I saw Matthew approaching so I dove down the lake to hide myself.... **Joseph: I tried pulling Rani away from the monsters! B-but she was already dead!!! **Joseph: Believe me, officers! I never wanted to kill Rani! I never wanted to hurt anyone... I- **Diego: ............. **Diego: Joseph, I understand that it was an accident... but the law is the law, and we have no choice but to bring you to court.... At the court...... **Judith: Mr....... Ok! This is the second time I see this surname! How did it even originate in the first place?! **Judith: Anyway.... Joseph, it seems to me that you murdered a girl, by pushing her to a lake of piranhas..... **Joseph (crying): I never wanted to kill her! It was all an accident! S-she tried to push me, I pushed her back too hard... A-and she fell!!! **Judith: Oh dear....... this is great! Just great! **Judith: I can’t give you a high sentence over an accident, and if it was my choice, you’d be released from charges... **Judith: But sadly... I have no other choice but to let you spend 3 years in prison.... **Joseph: W-would I be in the same cell as my brother!!! At least they’d be an advantage over this!!! After the trial....... **Diego: It’s sad if you think about it... both the Bitch brothers ended up in jail, over accidentally killing their victims...... **Mia: At least the brothers are reunited, that’s one good thing behind it...... **Diego: Yes at least..... **Mia: Anyway... we are done with the murder... now we can come back to what’s more important..... **Mia: We’ve got to uncover the identity of the Kinder Reaper. Not to mention, we still have to focus more on the two criminal organizations, we are investigating!! **Diego: I’m actually relieved that the victim’s death was an accident, it makes me reassured knowing that no one would intentionally kill a child that way. Though, I feel bad for the killer..... **Mia: Me too..... However, you’re about the part that “noone” would kill a child like this, simply the fact that they’d kill children, The Kinder Reaper must have no soul..... **Julian (pissed off): Speaking of the Kinder Reaper...... **Julian (pissed): I’d like to have a moment with Diego and Hamilton!!! **Diego: Ok... why do you look pissed? **Julian: I’ll explain to you, once you free to speak with me..... **Mia: Anyway.... Other than the Kinder Reaper, we also got something more importer: The Anoterous and the New Olympia- **Natasha (worried): O-officers!!! I have to talk to you NOW!!!! **Mia: Natty.... What’s wrong.... **Natasha: I’ll explain it to you at the forest!!! *Speak to Julian (1 star) **Diego: Julian, what’s the problem? Did something bother? **Julian: Bothering me? You know what’s bothering me! The fact that a pedophile is literally killing children in camp! And you do nothing but focus on minor murders! **Diego: Julian, understand we’re trying our best to bring the Reaper to justice, besides.... we can’t just ignore murder investigations, and give people the advantage to kill whoever, they want!!! **Julian: You’re right... I’m sorry.... **Diego: Also.. there’s no evidence that the reaper molested the children! What makes you believe that!! **Julian: Because I think I know who the realer is!!! It’s Aaron Camper, I’m sure about that!! **Julian: I can see the thirst in his eyes when looking at the children! **Julian: I even saw her stripping a boy off, to help him change! And the boy looked old enough to change by himself!! **Diego: I knew something was off about the story of him, not knowing Rani’s age.... **Diego: You’re right, we can’t confront him without proof of his pedophilia! Lets search the lake docks! He might’ve left something! *Investigate lake docks **Diego: That phone looks like it could be Aaron’s! But its locked...... not surprising seeing how serious his actions are... **Diego: Lets try yo unlock it, to make it easier for Clay to search through.... *Unlock phone (1 star) **Diego: The phone is unlocked! Now lets give it to Clay!! *Send phone to Clay **Clay: I thought Rani’s phones was disgusting, but this.... is over the top!!! **Clay: It has many pictures of young boys and girls!!! **Clay: And he watches adult films too! But not any adult films! He watches those of children in it!!! **Diego: That’s just pure disgusting!! **Diego: I agree! Aaron has to be confronted on these!!! *Confront Aaron (1 star) **Aaron: Is there something wrong? **Diego: Yes, there is something wrong, Aaron, or should I say the Kinder Reaper! **Aaron: Excuse me? But I’m not the Kinder Reaper!! **Diego: Then can you explain what we found in your phone!!! What you are doing is just disgusting...... **Aaron (sweating): ............ **Aaron: Oh please.... last time I checked... while it’s illegal to make children to adult filmography.. There’s no charges given to those who watch it. And the photos I have on my photo album, aren’t inappropriate! You can’t arrest me for this! **Diego: Maybe we can’t, but we can inform the camp director about that, and see what they’ll do to you!! *Talk to Natasha (1 star) **Mia: Natasha..... What’s worrying you, did something bad happen...... **Natasha (crying): IT’S MATEO!! I-I think he’s dead!! **Mia: DEAD!!! How?!!! **Natasha: I tried searching for him, but he isn’t in the campsite or the lake!!! I think the reaper got him!!! **Mia: Oh.... don’t say that.... we’ll search for him at sunset........ **Natasha: NO! Not sunset!! What if he’s still alive but wounded! He’d die by now!!! **Mia: Nata- **Natasha: I saw Galinda and Marisol! **Mia: You did?! Where ar- **Natasha: They were at the forest, but they’re gone now! I eavesdropped on them! And I’m willing to exchange information, IF you found Mateo!! **Mia: ........ **Mia: Fine....... Hamilton, let’s search the forest, to see clues on where he may have went!! *Investigate forest **Mia: You recognize these flip-flops!!! **Mia: So these belong to Matthew! You’re right, maybe by examining it, we’d know where he went!! *Examine flip-flop **Mia: I wonder what these brown substances are..... **Mia: Good point, Sploder would know! Lets give it to him!!! *Send brown substance to Sploder **Mia: Sploder! Can you tell us what that brown substance is!! **Sploder: It was easy to identify, it was mud!! **Mia: Mud?! Great! Not of good use! **Sploder: But that’s not any mud! It comes from a mud pool near the lake! A restricted place, where campers aren’t allowed go to, die to claims of alligators being there!! **Mia: WHAT!!!! **Mia: You’re right! Even though he isn’t dead, he’d be dead if you don’t force him out of there! Lets go!!! *Get Matthew out of the mud pool (1 star) **Mia: Where is h- At the mudpool, you see Matthew wrestling with a boy, both covered with mud, with their friends watching them..... **Mia: HEY!!! YOU!!! ALL OF YOU!!!! GET OUT OF THE MUDPOOL!! The campers look at them, and get out of the pool!!! **Mia: WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING!!!! **Matthew: We were just- **Mia: Wrestling? Couldn’t you wrestle somewhere else! Somewhere, where there aren’t alligators!!!! **Matthew: H-how did you find u- **Mia: Due to you all trying to act like rebels! Your sister thought the reaper must’ve got to you! You should be ashamed for getting her worried! **Mia: Now all of you! Get back to camp and clean yourselves!!! **Child camper: “Thanks” a lot, MATEO!! **Mia: Now lets go to Natasha, and tell her, her brother is safe! *Inform Natasha of the good news (1 star) **Mia: Natasha, we’ve got good news, your brother is alive and safe, just a little covered with mud, and animal manure... **Natasha: Thank god..... **Natasha: I guess now I have to return my part of the bargain..... **Natasha: While eavesdropping on Gal and Mari, I heard them speak of their cult, “The New Olympians” or something..... **Natasha: While speaking, they mentioned a place called Xerda, I think it’s a city or something..... **Natasha: Anyway.... they said they had formed an ally with a girl from there!! **Mia: XERDA!!! You mean like the ancient city of Xerda, with is made up of female warriors!!! **Mia: That’s where Rozetta is from! We have to tell her about this!!! *Inform Rozetta of the Xerdan New Olympian member (1 star) **Rozetta: I really hope you found new leads on The New Olympians..... After Charles’ death... I-I honestly don’t care about The Anoterous anymore, I just want the New Olympians to receive the justice they deserve.... **Mia: Well.... we did find new leads on the New Olympians..... however, you won’t like it...... I advise you to sit down..... **Mia: One of the citizens of Xerda... works with them...... **Rozetta: What!!! **Mia: But it’s okay.... since you’re Princess and all..... you can give me and Hamilton permission to ente- **Rozetta: I’m not the princess anymore, I was banished..... my mother doesn’t tolerate heterosexuality, she views men as nothing but a way to reproduce, and didn’t approve of my love for Charlie...... **Mia: That must be horrible! I didn’t know that some places being hetero is looked down upon! I thought it was only being homo or bi!! **Mia: But.... how are we going to figure out who the Xerdan Olympian is!! **Rozetta: I did say we are not welcomed, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enter..... **Rozetta: Hamilton, I know you’d like to help..... but by you being a man, if you are seen walking in Xerda, you’d be captured and enslaved, either as a worker, or a prostitute offering free services.... **Rozetta: This means Mia and I will be doing this mission! **Rozetta: Most of the Xerdans looked down on me, but I still have friends there... **Rozetta: I can contact my friend Johanna, to sneak us in the city, and Gorgeous would sneak us into her place..... **Mia: Wouldn’t the Xerdans recognize you... **Rozetta: Not if I kept my “Rozetta Pierre” disguise, Johanna would bring us Xerdan outfits to wear in order to blend in... **Mia: That sounds like a plan! YOU ARE MIA.... At sunset........ **Rozetta: Did anyone see you...... **Rozetta: Look. Sometimes Xerdans go out of the city, in order to hunt, or have fun, so there’s a chance you’d come across one, but that would be rare.... **Rozetta: Anyway, lets go see Johanna.... Somewhere at the forest..... **Johanna: Oh! It’s been a long time since we saw face-to-face, Rozetta..... **Rozetta: A long time indeed....... **Johanna: I brought an outfit for both of you... After changing.... **Johanna: Good! Now let me pull that branch..... The tree shows a hole, with a ladder, and the three of you go down.....